


Курокрады:биография

by getrid



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Crack, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3973306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getrid/pseuds/getrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>повествование о жизни Джасдеро и Девито, американских народных героев, урожденных Амишей, воспитанников кур.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Курокрады:биография

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Chickenthieves: A Biography](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/116659) by symbolism-egg. 



> в строке «текущая музыка» у автора стоял трек Natalie Merchant - Saint Judas.

_Младенчество_.

Джасдеро и Девито родились среди Амишей, в семье фермера, на зимнее солнцестояние. Бог не возжелал дать им родиться под знаком Близнецов. Бог любил предзнаменования, потому Джасдеро и Девито суждено было появиться на свет под знаком Стрельца. Отец решил дать им традиционные Библейские имена; к сожалению, он был болен дислексией. Близнецов крестили на следующий день. Соседи, присутствующие на церемонии, судорожно листали свои Библии в попытке найти там имена детей.

Мать близнецов сбежала с почтальоном вскоре после этого. Вопреки повсеместному убеждению, Джасдеро не бился головой в свою бытность ребенком.

 _Детство_.

Отец Джасдеро и Девито был слишком занят выращиванием кур; времени на воспитание сыновей ему уже не хватало. По счастью, детей принял и взрастил выводок кур. Это отнюдь не значит, будто бы их образованием пренебрегали: куры научили мальчишек читать и считать до пяти. Впрочем, привольные и дикие деньки, которые Джасдеро и Девито проводили на бесчисленных акрах собственного заднего двора, долго не продлились.

Сначала их отец начал ломать голову, откуда в его выводке взялись столь странные куры – а затем, удачно приурочив свое открытие прямо к жатве, вспомнил: у него же есть сыновья! Близнецов возвратили обратно в дом. Как раз был сельский праздник, и они пировали среди Амишей: традиционное карри, рисовый омлет и натто (но не грибы – грибы от дьявола). Несмотря на роскошь их истинного дома, Джасдеро и Девито еще несколько лет каждую ночь прокрадывались в свой угол курятника – и никаких кроватей.

Джасдеро с Девито отринули свои обязанности, отказавшись участвовать в заготовке кур. Вместо этого они ежедневно сбегали в город, где привычно слонялись и избивали других амишских детей (тех, которые имели несчастье посмеяться над близнецами в их первую встречу).

Много неощипанных цыплят померло в том годку.

 _Ранняя Юность_. Однажды Девито поскользнулся перед толпой народа – и притворился, что собирался сделать именно это. Так он изобрел брейк-данс. Однажды маленький ребенок взглянул Джасдеро в лицо – и его поразила слепота.

С момента возвращения в отчий дом по настоянию родителя Джасдеро и Девито исправно посещали церковь. Они рисовали фигуры на полях нотных сборников и сочинили свои собственные слова к каждому песнопению. Справедливости ради, второе выпадение из рамок приличий произошло не по вине близнецов. Куры просто не увидели надобности учить их читать по-английски, приняв за своих.

Такие привычки вызвали осуждение глав общины. Почтенные отцы отвели Джасдеро с Девито в сторонку, где попросили дать клятву, что близнецы свернут с порочного пути. Прямо перед церковью, битком набитой их знакомыми, Джасдеро и Девито возложили руки на Библию, поклявшись, что более никогда в жизни не наденут нижнего белья. Они блюдут свое обещание и по сей день.

Близнецы вели жизнь бунтарей. Однажды Джасдеро прибился к телеге, до краев заваленной тыквами, и поехал в соседний город прокалывать ухо. К сожалению, имело место недоразумение, в ходе которого он вернулся назад, обретя тринадцать проколов в губе – по серьге за тринадцать первых американских колоний. Всем, кто спрашивал его (и парочке из тех, кто нет), Джасдеро отвечал, что все это было частью плана по побегу из города и переселению в Марианскую впадину.

Однажды Девито решил укорачивать одну из своих штанин на полдюйма в день – до тех пор, пока кто-либо не заметит неладного. Изменение было столь постепенным, что лишь спустя три недели и еще день нашелся кто-то, его отметивший. Несколько девочек-сверстниц, увидев ноги прогуливающегося по городку Девито, впали в блаженную кататонию – что объяснили происками дьявола. На следующей неделе мэр, увидев, что Девито сотворил с брюками, побагровел от ярости и рухнул замертво на том же месте.

Однажды городской совет призвал Джасдеро и Девито к ответу за то, что те не отращивали бород. Обвинители остались глухи к возражению, что близнецам не было еще и пятнадцати. Представ перед толпой горожан, чтобы принести публичные извинения за свой проступок, Джасдеро и Девито поклялись: настанет день, в который Джасдеро станет блондином.

Примерно в это же время Джасдеро подпал под подозрение в ведьмовстве. Девито ответил на обвинение, выбив дерьмо из парочки людей. Джасдеро поступил иначе. В душе посмеиваясь, на каждое полнолуние он напяливал шляпу ведьмы и устраивал сожжения грибов (не принося их, впрочем, в жертву никому конкретному).

Вскоре близнецы были вынуждены бежать в Пенсильванию из-за распространившегося в обществе движения «насади еретика на вилы». Джасдеро и Девито отправились на север, обеспечивая себе пропитание воровством кур. Близнецы жонглировали ими на глазах у изумленной толпы. Несколько городов спустя они украли достаточно кур, чтобы сколотить труппу. Помимо похищенных особей, в выводке были молодые куры, которые оставили насесты добровольно, желая путешествовать в хорошей компании и увидеть мир.

Это вызвало гнев местных фермеров. Вознаграждение в семьдесят американских долларов (семьдесят два канадских) и пуд картофеля было обещано за каждого из близнецов. За каждую возвращенную курицу власти обязались выплатить два с половиной американских доллара (два доллара пятьдесят семь центов по курсу Канады) и одну картофелину. Джасдеро и Девито периодически извлекали выгоду из этого предложения. Когда близнецам хотелось картошки, Девито нацеплял платье со шляпкой, и, прихватив под мышку пару курочек, отправлялся в полицию.

Путешествие со стаей кур, однако, привлекало внимание; беззаботные деньки не могли продлиться долго. Джасдеро и Девито изгнали из маленького городка, как только горожане распознали в них тех самых похитителей куриц, о которых ползли слухи по всей округе. Голова Джасдеро чудом разминулась с кочаном капусты. После происшествия Джасдеро и Девито размалевали глаза черным – в целях маскировки. Джасдеро также родил теорию, будто бы этот поступок сделает их невидимыми для окружающих; практика эту теорию решительно опровергла. Черный раскрас сделал близнецов более заметными, заставив бежать в удаленные сельские уголки, где население было столь мало, что некому было оборачивать вилы против еретиков.

Стая кур сопровождала их в скитаниях. Когда случайный попутчик – фермер или отшельник – спрашивал Джасдеро и Девито, кто они такие, те отвечали: невинные пастухи кур (весьма слабо подозревая, что «выпас кур» попросту невозможен). Куры успешно выживали на подножном корме, а вот близнецам было трудновато найти себе достаточно пищи. Они решили накопить денег, чтобы купить билет на поезд и уехать в место, где их бы не разыскивали за воровство. Девито предложил отправляться на Запад: там были ковбои и стрельба. Однажды попав на шоу «Дикий Запад», близнецы открыли для себя ружья. Так родился план: когда-нибудь, ежели им представится возможность, они выстрелят друг другу в головы.

С этой целью Джасдеро и Девито начали сокращать поголовье своей стаи. Они подбрасывали по паре-тройке кур в дома, мимо которых проходили (но только если верили, что там к подкидышам отнесутся как к сироткам божьим, и обеспечат им долгую и счастливую жизнь).

На станции Джасдеро проверил билеты. Он узнал несколько вещей. Во-первых, они с Девито до смешного бедны. Во-вторых, в поезде установлен лимит: не более трех кур на одного пассажира (для жонглирования тоже требовалось от двух до пяти кур единомоментно).

Ранним морозным утром одна деревенская бедолажка распахнула входную дверь и обнаружила трех куриц, угнездившихся на крыльце. Как раз в тот год скудный урожай авокадо поразил деревню на северо-востоке страны, и семья девочки приготовилась к суровой зимовке. Подобно многим другим беднякам, девочка сочла цыплят на своем пороге божьим чудом. И по сей день люди верят: два загадочных незнакомца принесли в их захолустье куриный дождь. Тем утром девочкина семья славно полакомилась яичницей.

Жизнь научила близнецов: попытка продать кур с высокой долей вероятности влекла избиение окрестными селянами. Почти без гроша в кармане, они и оставшиеся куры сошлись на том, что придется расстаться. Так Джасдеро и Девито смогли бы ускользнуть от внимания властей. Куры отринули свою природу и превратились в стаю одичавших птиц-людоедов. Они и по сей день наводняют ужасом души тех, кто, пренебрегая заветами местных, забредает не в ту часть леса. Что ж, это часть круга жизни.

Джасдеро и Девито продолжили путь на север. Когда они пересекали Майн, имея за плечами лишь сумку с куриным кормом, одежду да моток веревки, им встретилась Род Камелот – девица ростом в четыре фута с огрызком, близнец по гороскопу, с леденцом за щекой. О, это была судьбоносная встреча. Их разговор засвидетельствовал один прохожий (впоследствии, правда, умерший от того, что некто случайно вырвал ему печень).

Род полюбопытствовала, может ли она их нанять? По ободам черной подводки вокруг глаз она распознала в близнецах знаменитых куриных воров, грозу местных фермеров. Ей хотелось, чтобы Джасдеро с Девито умыкнули черного петуха для ритуала вуду. Род собиралась напророчить новое место, где могли бы поселиться Нои. Она сочла, что жертва вуду, требующая рек крови, будет самым божественным методом гадания. Джасдеро и Девито договорились стащить петуха в обмен на мраморный шарик из кармана Род. Однако услышав о ее намерениях, близнецы, проявив благородство, воспротивились убийству птицы. Вместо этого Девито предложил принести в жертву человека. Род впечатлилась предложением и позволила переночевать в ее гостиничном номере. Как оказалось, это избавило ее от изрядного количества усилий. Предыдущий Ной – Узы – случайно запер себя в морозильной камере и до смерти замерз бок о бок с ростками фасоли. Потому-то перед Род Камелот и встала необходимость пропахать пешком половину Америки в поисках следующего Ноя. Она едва ли осилила один штат, когда проснулась от того, что бродяги, которых она притащила к себе, истекали кровью. Кровь текла из ран на лбу – именно тем, неповторимым, якобы религиозным способом. Так Джасдеро и Девито приняли в клан Ноев.

 _Позднее отрочество_.

Итак, Джасдеро и Девито – здоровые (пять футов четыре дюйма роста, сто три фунта веса) подростки, которые презирают метрическую систему. Их тип крови – Бэ. Мечта Джасдеро – собрать все семь Драгонболлов. Мечта Девито – начистить экзорцистам рожи. Также они строят планы по выбрасыванию чая Аллена в бухту. Джасдеро и Девито помогают друг другу в достижении этих целей.

Отныне близнецы числятся среди многих легендарных фигур клана Ноев. Род Камелот как-то убила сто человек одной-единственной свечой; Тики Микк может вырвать ваши почки менее чем за секунду; Скин Борик однажды испепелил огнем своего разума кондитерскую за то, что те пересолили кексы; Лулу Белл убьет дюжину сирот, не поменявшись в лице; а Шерил Камелот повсеместно известен как извращенец.

До того, как отправиться с Род, Джасдеро и Девито выторговали в обмен на черного петуха два ружья (как оказалось, ружей в Америке – тринадцать на дюжину, просто земля обетованная). Отныне пушки – самое ценное имущество близнецов. Они намерены выстрелить друг другу в голову очень скоро. Джасдеро и Девито – семнадцать лет.


End file.
